Total Drama Big Brother 1
Total Drama Big Brother 1 is the first season of wildspanishkid's camp of Big Brother. On Oct 12, 2014 the first episode of Wildspanishkid's camp aired. The houseguests were competing to win a $500,000 prize with a $50,000 prize offered to the runner up. Each week the house guests compete to become the Head of Household who is immune from eviction. The HOH must also nominate two person for eviction. Later in the week a Power of Veto competition is held, and then one members who was nominated can be removed from threat of eviction and the HOH must name another nominee. The remaining houseguests vote to evict a houseguest. If there is a tie, the HOH votes. At the end of the 10 weeks, the winner is awarded $500,000. In reward challenges, houseguest compete for a reward. In Have/Have-Not competitions, Houseguests compete for the position of "Haves" in the house. "Have-Nots" must take cold showers, eat a limited supply of food, and sleep in an uncomfortable bedroom. Twist *One of the first twist this season was the Coup D'etat. *Another Twist of the season was Karrie one of the interns would nominatee two people for eviction in Week 4. *During week 4 if you won Veto you could use it on two people and evict the person you didn't use it on. Houseguest Game History Week 1 During the first week the cast went into the house they had to pick a number 1-100. Although Geoff and Zoey picked the same number and was the closest they both won HOH and have to put up on nominee only. It came down and Geoff nominated Heather. Zoey nominated Shawn. Tyler won the POV and used it on Shawn. Zoey had to put up a replacement nominee and Lindsay was put up. In the end 7-0 Vote and Heather was eliminated. Week 2 After Heather was evicted the HOH comp took place to get out of a dark room. While some of them where scared zombies where there Courtney took the chance to get out which led to her winning HOH. After the HOH she decided to put Shawn and Tyler. Shawn won POV and used it on himself. Courtney than decided to put up Lindsay. At eviction Lindsay had to leave for some reasons. Week 3 When the cast was moved in a big brother set the cast had their first HOH Comp. Surviving in the cold Bridgette won the HOH and nominated Geoff and Zoey for eviction. During their first Veto Comp in the new house Geoff out beated Courtney which he used to save himself. Bridgette decided to put up Tyler as a Replacement Nominee. During the eviction Zoey was voted out due to some people not voting. Week 4 Round 1 (Pre-Coup d'État) Round 2 (Post-Coup d'État) In the beginng of the week the houseguest had to spell the longest word which Geoff won and he nominated Bridgette. Karrie was brought in the game for a twist to nominate two houseguest for eviction and Tyler and Kenzie were put up. Sheena left the game for unknown reasons. Courtney used the Coup D'etat and took Bridgette and Kenzie off the block and put Shawn and Topher. After that The HOH, Nominees, and Bridgette and Courtney played in the veto. Geoff won and one of the twist was he could use the veto on two people and evict the person he didn't use it on. Geoff used the veto on Topher and Tyler, which means he evicted Shawn. Week 5 (SpeedWeek) After Shawn was evicted the Houseguest was informed of the first speedweek. Courtney rose to power the HOH Comp. She nominated Geoff and Tyler for eviction. Her plan was to get rid of Tyler. At the Buzz-in veto comp, Geoff won and saved himself from the block. Courtney than put up Topher. In a 5-0 Vote Tyler was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 6 During the HOH Comp Geoff won and nominated Bridgette and Courtney for eviction. Geoff opened pandora's Box and brought duo's into the game. Courtney and Bridgette, Alejandro and Geoff, and Topher and Ashley. Which ment he had to evict Kenzie from the game. Courtney won the POV and saved her and Bridgette from the game. Topher and Ashley had to go up on the block. At eviction Topher was evicted. Week 7 The HOH Comp was based on your social game. The houseguest in the game still left had to choose who they want to be HOH and Courtney was choosen. Courtney than put Geoff and Alejandro on the block. At the Power of Veto Comp called Juried Out!. Courtney was the winner and decided not to use it. At eviction night, Ashley had problems with her thinking and had to leave. The eviction continued and Alejandro was evicted. Finale Category:Seasons